The Lives of The Living, and Of the Dead
by NelliethePieAngel
Summary: A fatal incident on a trip to the sea sends Nellie to another world. Here she learns she must make a young man realize that fate brought him and his newlywed wife together. While the other woman must bring Sweeney and Nellie together. Can they succeed?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm Not Emily**

**Nellie convinces Sweeney to go to the sea for a 3-day weekend with her and Toby. As she's relaxing in the sea one day though, something goes horribly wrong. Before she knows it, Nellie finds herself someplace she didn't think she'd see for years. She soon realizes that she'd drowned and that she must convince a young newlywed man that his wife, whom she's never met, is good for him. Along the way though, this young and indecisive man teaches her that she has to let Sweeney let go of Lucy on his own time. She can't rush him like she wishes she could. I must give mention to Sadisticalovett-Nutcase for giving me this idea; her Oh Crap and Oh Hell stories are too inspirational! And don't worry, I did give her my idea and ask her permission first. I don't own Sweeney Todd or anything, and I also don't own Gilbert Grape's saying, "Matches in the gas tank, boom boom!" **

Sweeney sat on the bed in his room of the three bedroom cottage by the sea. He didn't want to be there, he wished he hadn't agreed. Mrs. Lovett had pushed him into it though; she just wouldn't stop asking him to come. He swore he would've slit her throat if she asked again. He stood up and walked out into the sitting room where Nellie was waiting for him. "Mrs. Lovett, I agreed to go by the sea with you. I never agreed to actually go to the sea though and I never agreed to wear this." He looked down at his black and white striped bathing suit in distaste.

Mrs. Lovett rolled her eyes, smiled and grabbed his hand so that he couldn't try to break free. She called out cheerfully to the boy who was in his room playing and waiting. "Toby darlin', we're going. Don't forget your beach ball!" Toby grinned happily, grabbed the large beach ball and followed the pair out the door.

Nellie sat on the beach, happily humming 'By The Sea' to herself. "Oh Mr. Todd, isn't this wonderful? It's such a beautiful day, 'aven't seen a day like this in a while. The sun shining brightly, the sea such a beautiful color. All of the seagulls squawking..." Sweeney gave her a look that told her it was time for her to be quiet.

Toby ran up to Mrs. Lovett not too long later. "Come on mum, I wanna go in the water." Mrs. Lovett gigged as Toby unsuccessfully attempted to pull her to her feet. The only thing that annoyed Sweeney more than the baker's constant chatter, was her overactive chirpiness. He wished she could suffer as he does, he knew it was selfish to want her to be miserable, but he didn't find it fair that she was always upbeat while he always felt the opposite.

Mrs. Lovett looked back and screamed, "Come on Mr. T. Get off your butt and enjoy the day, it's so nice out." Sweeney nodded and mouthed _'exactly' _to her. She rolled her eyes, walked over to him and pulled hard on his arms. "Come up next to me darlin', 'elp me get Mr. T up." Toby walked up and grabbed the barber's hand that Mrs. Lovett offered to him. They both tugged with all of their might until Sweeney stood, grimacing at their success. "Let's go Mr. Todd, you're going into the water even if I 'ave to carry you." She turned around to give him a wink. "Unless, you want me to carry you." She smirked at him coyly and he simply gave her a hard stare.

She grunted and kept pulling him along. "Don't even try Mrs. Lovett, you'd be too small. I'd be too tall, you couldn't pick me up." Mrs. Lovett nodded her head slowly and kept pulling him towards the water.

Nellie and Toby splashed each other in the water as Sweeney stood at the edge, looking at the waves as if he expected a monster to reach out and drag him into the shallow water. Nellie covered her eyes to block out the sun, "Come on in Mr T, the water's fine. You don't have to worry, the water won't 'urt you."

Sweeney looked around to see a few people looking at him, and a few kids pointing and laughing at his slightly panicked expression. He had to think of a lie to hide his embarrassing fear, he hadn't swam since he was in his very early teen years, and he was worried he'd forgotten how. "Mrs. Lovett, I'm just waiting for the water to get warmer before I get in. Unless you want me to freeze to death that is."

Mrs. Lovett laughed and slowly made her way to the barber. "Mr. Todd, the water's not going to get warmer until you get used to it." She pulled him into the deeper water. "Now Mr. T, take a deep breath." Sweeney looked at her strangely then took a breath, before he could question her intentions she placed both of her hands on top of his head and pushed him under the water.

He popped back out sputtering out the small amount of water he'd swallowed. "You know Mrs. Lovett, you're right, it does feel warmer." He gave her a wicked grin and she backed away slowly. She shrieked and splashed water in his face before he could get his pay back. She ran away from him, struggling against the seas currents. They played around for a bit until Mrs. Lovett started to swim away from him. He let her go off and started enjoying the water on his own.

Mrs. Lovett was a good distance from Sweeney so she decided to relax and lay on her back. She started to calm down and slowly dozed off. The sky was starting to darken, but she didn't care to think anything of it. She was too busy enjoying how wonderful the day was going so far. Her eyes opened as soon as she felt a raindrop fall on her face. She looked around her and saw that the sky had gotten darker and it had started to rain lightly. She let out a small gasp and began swimming back towards the shore. She soon got caught up in the swell, and the harder she tried to swim to the shoreline, the harder the waves worked against her. The waves were getting harsher and she soon found herself under the water.

Back on the beach Toby ran up to a nervous looking Sweeney Todd. He covered his head with his jacket and asked, "Mr Todd, where's mum."

No matter how much he disliked the lad Sweeney still didn't want him to get upset, the boy just find some way to put the blame on him. "Um, she'll probably be back on shore sometime soon. Everyone's being called back on the beach because of the rain." Suddenly though he saw a figure out in the distant ocean, thrashing around in the violent waves. Without even thinking about it too much, he already knew it had to be the baker. He didn't waste time asking someone who might have been a stronger swimmer to save her, he may have loved her, but he knew it would be wrong to leave her drowning. He ran into the water and swam out to her. He saw her going under the water, he swam under and pulled her above the strong wave current.

He pulled her onto shore and by then people had taken notice. A guard came over and began to try to help her in any way possible, bout nothing was working. Toby looked at the woman he'd come to call a mother with worry in his eyes. Sweeney admitted to himself that he was worried as well. They tried everything they could but finally the guard called out, "Who here knows her, who'd she come here with?" Sweeney and Toby approached the man cautiously, "I'm sorry. We did everything we could think of, but, we just don't know. She's not breathing, she's got no pulse." Toby's eyes filled with tears and even though he hated the barber with a passion, in all of his sadness he grabbed the barber around the waist and cried. This action surprised the barber, but he reject it, even he could understand why the boy was so upset.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------Ready for it now?-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mrs. Lovett opened her eyes quickly and looked around nervously. "Mr. T, Toby, where are you?" She searched around her but saw nothing she recognized, where was the sea? Where was her 'son' and her dear barber? The last thing she could remember was the horrible experience of thrashing around in the sea screaming for help. And now, she didn't even know where she was. She brought her hand up to her head to see if she was burning up with delirium. When she felt not skin, but bone touch her forehead, she pulled her hand away quickly and gasped. She'd wanted to scream but all that came out when she opened her mouth was a loud gasp. She looked at her now bony hand and then looked down to her bony leg. "Okay, what is this? Was I skinned in my unconsciousness or something?" She then took notice of what she was wearing. Her navy blue swimsuit with the red buckle and her striped tights had been replaced with a long white gown. She examined herself all over, there was a tear in her dress where nothing but rib was showing, there also seemed to be a small hole on her left cheek.

Another thing she noticed was that, whoever she was now, she seemed to have a liking for the color blue.

Upon hearing a voice she was brought back to attention. "Yeah, she fell. I'm about to go check and see if she's alright now." Soon a young man entered. He seemed to be wearing a dark black suit over a brown vest and a blue tie. His look may have looked tidy, but he himself looked rather nervous. "Um, Emily. Are you alright? I ju-ju-just saw you fall down the stairs and thought you'd be hurt, and I wou-wouldn't want that to happen, to anyone."

Mrs. Lovett just looked at him puzzled, who was he and why did he seem to recognize her. "Er, yeah. I'm fine thanks, but erm. Why did you just call me Emily, because my name is Nellie."

The young man looked at her worriedly. "No, no it's not. You're Emily, I-I-I'm Victor. And, we're, well you know, mar-mar-married." Mrs. Lovett raised an eyebrow and then looked down at her new bony ring finger. Sure enough, the boy wasn't lying, there it rested. Right between her middle finger and her pinkie, she smiled nervously and simply looked away.

Mrs. Lovett looked around and then back at the man who was apparently, her husband. "I'm sorry Victor, but I'm a bit frazzled 'ere. As far as I know, I'd only marry Mr. Sweeney Todd and also, I'm not Emily."

**So there it is, chapter 1 of what I believe I'll call The Lives of The Living, and Of the Dead. I hope you're liking it so far, and if you're not I'll have to work harder in chapter 2. Reviews are greatly loved and appreciated. XD P.S. I have an obsession list for Helena fans. You know you're obsessed with HBC when... you get to be one of her characters in a school play/show, you're freaking over it and trying to get it as perfect as possible to please her, even though the chances of her ever seeing it are EXTREMELY SLIM! Yeah that's what happened to me last night, and will probably happen tonight when I play Olivia in Twelfth Night, I support somewhat-lesbian (simply because she doesn't know that a he is really a she)HBC characters!!! XD My last show was tonight, and now I'm on an excitement high. Just sending this in quickly before the cast party. **

**Embarrassing story time... don't ya lovett?! I was in my yoga class on Thursday afternoon. And we were working on our mediation, she we're all lying on our mats. Our teacher says to think of one specific hope/dream/fantasy. So I fantasized about meeting Johnny. Then he says to put them in a big bubble, so I imagined Johnny in a bubble. Then he said, "Now it's time to release that hope/dream/fantasy. Let it go for a while." And here's where the Embarrassing part comes, I started... crying!!! (LMBO) My best friend next to me asks what's wrong and I say "I can't let Johnny go." Then I start hearing quiet snickers and I realize I said it aloud and about 4 other kids in my class besides her and myself heard it, gah! So Friday I'm walking around and when I ran into some of the girls who heard our little conversation they all said "I can't let Johnny go." Yeah, I'm a bit embarrassed now, but l-ing my b o at the same time. **


	2. Who's Mrs Lovett?

**Who's Mrs. Lovett?**

**Yes, it's chapter two of my new story The Lives Of the Living, And Of the Dead. So Mrs. Lovett has just entered the other world, or as the inhabitants of that world would call it, the land of the dead. How will she deal with being dead? Even bigger question, if she's dead and in Emily's body... Then where did our favorite corpse bride go off to? My sis: Hey sis, sis? Psst, tell me where Emily went. I won't tell anyone else, I promise. Me: No Bells, you have to wait just like all of the readers. Sis: Oh poo, I thought I could find out first. Okay, do your I don't have Sweeney thing. Me: *Not so gladly.* I do not own Sweeney Todd right now, but V-Day is coming up! *Wink* Plus, (not including today-Thurs. 11th) in 22 days it's AiW time!!! AND I AM OBSESSING. Anyone here making themselves up (either celebratory or fashion-wise) to mark the occasion? I know I am. I told my mom what I was planning to wear and she laughed saying "Okay, but you're gonna look kinda strange." I simply told her that was the point, and that strange is the cool form of unique. **

Victor looked at her confused, he didn't know what to say. This woman looked just like his new wife, but she sounded completely different."So, who are you again?"

Nellie looked around her, still shocked and confused. She stood and just continued to stare in disbelief at what had happened, she didn't even have a clue. "My name's Nellie Lovett, owner and pie maker at Mrs. Lovett's Pie Shop. I'm supposed to live in London. Erm, but I don't think I'm in London anymore. (Yeah I know, get all of your Wizard of Oz reference laughs out now). What 'appened anyway, Victor? I mean, I was in the ocean swimming. Then a storm hits, and I must've drow..."

She looked up at him with fear in her eyes. Victor looked at her wordily. "Um, Mrs. Lovett? Pardon me if I'm wro-wrong. I think something may have happened though, while you were out swimming." Nellie put her fists up to her head and screamed in frustration. Vincent came up and put his hand on her shoulder. "It's quite alright Em... Nellie."

Nellie looked up at him. "How do you know that Victor, the only man I've ever loved was Mr. Todd. And now everything's messed up, I wish I could just go back in time and not have swam so far out in that ocean." She leant over and cried on Victor's shoulder, he might not have been Sweeney Todd, but he was being helpful. Victor couldn't help but think of Emily at this moment, both women seemed similar in that they both loved someone so dearly. That's when he began to think about it even more. If this, Nellie Lovett, was in the body of his new bride, where was she? "Oh Sweeney, I'll never see 'im again!"

Victor looked at her nervously and pushed her off of him lightly. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll be able to figure something out. Please Mrs. Lovett, you mustn't cry. We'll find a way to get you back to this Mr. Todd friend of yours." Hearing his name made Mrs. Lovett start to cry again.

She saw the confused expression on his face and calmed herself down. "I don't know Victor, I don't know if he wants me back." Victor looked at her sadly and stuttered slightly as he asked her why. "Well, 'e's always telling me I talk too much, that I'm too optimistic. According to 'im, the best thing I can do for 'im is make meat pies. I've loved him for so many years, and we used to be the best of friends. Now, I don't know anymore. I can't believe I'm even telling you all of this, I barely know you."

Victor nodded understandingly though he really didn't understand any of it. "Well, I don't knwo why he doesn't like you. According to me those are all good things, without talking things are too quietly awkward. Without some amount of optimism, the world would be darker than the world I came from. I've never had a meat pie, but I'm sure you're more than that to him."

Nellie laughed sarcastically. "Yeah right, you don't know Mr. T. I know 'e hates me, and he's not afraid to say it. Thanks for the 'elp though Victor, you're a sweet man. I don't know 'oo she may be, but Emily's lucky she has you." Even though he couldn't help but still be in love with Victoria, he did care about Emily. And whether he liked it or not, he missed her. As if she could read his thoughts Nellie said. "Don't worry Victor, if I'm here. Then Emily's most defiantly in the opposite circumstance. She's probably with Mr. Todd right now. You'll see her again sure, I 'ope at least." Victor smiled sweetly and nodded.

-----------------------------------------------------Back In London... AKA land of the living (I love saying that)--------------------------------------------------

Sweeney stood outside of the baker's door with the doctor while Toby stayed in her room watching her with a frightened expression. "So Dr. Carson, will she be alright?" Sweeney and the doctor were speaking quietly so that if anything was said that could upset Toby, he wouldn't start crying.

The doctor nodded slowly. "I believe she'll be fine, she just needs some more rest. She was lost for a while, but I think right now, she's just in a state of unconsciousness. She should come out of it sometime soon. Good luck Mr. Todd." Sweeney thanked him and sent him on his way.

Sweeney made his way back into Mrs. Lovett's bedroom, smiling ever so slightly. As soon as Toby turned to him, he hid it quickly. "Toby, Dr. Carson said she should be fine. She just needs some more rest." Toby nodded and turned back to his 'mum'. Sweeney came up from behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. "I think we should leave her alone Toby, don't you?" Toby nodded and left with the barber behind him, making sure to give Mrs. Lovett a kiss on the forehead on the way out.

A few hours later the baker woke, or at least, her body woke. As soon as her eyes got adjusted to the slight light coming in from the window they widened. She didn't where she was or, what she was wearing. She got up from her bed and instantly fell to the ground. Besides her dress, which seemed to be corseted, she also noticed herself. She wanted to scream, but nothing happened. She ran over to the nearest window and tugged at her hair. "What's happened to me, why do I look so, alive?" It was true, her bluish tone had returned to a pale tone, as it was when she was alive. Her hair too had seemed to change, it wasn't the tone of blue she'd grown accustomed to, but it also wasn't the wavy long brown hair she'd had when she was alive. Her hair now looked like it hadn't been properly brushed in weeks. She looked down at her dress and frowned, maybe this woman whose life she'd apparently taken over liked these dark colors, but she was different. She ran over to the closet and opened it wide. It seemed to this girl, that this woman liked dark clothing. She was about to turn away when she saw a beautiful dress. A long blue and white striped dress, with a white ruffle across the top and a dark blue corset. She grinned happily at the sight of something blue; she'd grown accustomed to that color. She just hoped that Victor would like it, where was he for that matter. Actually , she was starting to wonder where she herself was.

Sweeney had been sitting in his chair for the past two hours, wondering how the baker downstairs was coming along. It wasn't like he cared for her or anything, but they had been friends for years. And even though he may not have loved her, he did worry about her. He shook away any negative thoughts he had surfacing and got up from his chair.

He walked up to the baker's door and knocked slowly. "Mrs. Lovett, are you feeling any better? Are you awake?" Upon hearing a quiet voice from within accept his entry he entered the bedroom. "I see you're feeling better Mrs. Lovett."

The woman turned to look at him with a confused expression. "Mrs. Lovett, who's that? My name's Emily and…" She got a good look at the barber and gasped lightly. "Who are you, you're not my Victor?" An angry expression came over her face quickly. "Who are you, and what did you do with my Victor?" She slowly walked up to him.

Sweeney outstretched his arms and put his hands on her arms. "Mrs. Lovett I'm not Victor, I'm Mr. Todd. I know that you know that because you're always calling me Mr. T, this must be a side effect of anything the doctor might have given you to recover."

Emily (I'm sure you've all caught on by now, so I'm going to stick with her real name from now on) turned away from the man slowly and put her hand to her forehead confused. She had no idea what was going on, one minute she was with Victor. Then she felt something fall on her and she was out, and the next thing she knows, she's something completely different. "Well Mr. Todd, I surely know that my name isn't Mrs. Lovett, but that it's Emily." Sweeney nodded in understanding. She looked around at all of her surroundings; it was certainly not as lively here as it was where she was from. "Then please answer two more questions for me Mr. Todd. This is certainly not the land of the dead so where am I and, where's my husband Victor?"

Sweeney didn't know how to answer these questions so he just went with what he figured to be the truth. "Well this would probably be what you'd call, the land of the living. It's actually London, Fleet Street to be exact. As for where Victor, if you're here but n my landlady's body, she's probably in the opposite circumstance. And my bet is that's where your husband is as well." Emily lay on Mrs. Lovett's bed and started crying.

She heard a small male voice, and thinking that it was the green maggot that had taken up residence in her, believed there was some hope yet. Her beliefs were drained when she heard a knock at her bedroom door and the small voice ask "Is everything alright mum?"

Sweeney looked at her flustered and spoke quickly. "Shit, I forgot about the boy." He turned to the woman and started to speak so quickly that all of his words were jumbling together. "'sson. Sinceyou'reinherbody, he'llthinkthatyou'reher!" Emily just looked at him confused. He noticed how quickly he was speaking, it was probably something he'd picked up from the baker, or possibly his nervousness getting the best of him. "Alright, that boy that just asked if his mother was alright, is your son, well he's Mrs. Lovett's son at least. You're in her body, so he'll immediately think that you are her, his name's Toby. Though usually you call him dearie or love or things like that, because you're like his mother, even though you're only his adopted mother. Do you think you could handle pretending to be Mrs. Lovett for him?"

Emily looked a bit flustered herself but then simply nodded. He nodded in response and opened the door. A young boy of about 12 years came running in, jumped on top of the bed and wrapped his arms around Emily's neck. "Oh mum, I'm so glad you're better. Do you remember me mum, do ya?"

Emily looked like she was trying to remember his name until Sweeney mouthed it to her. "Of course, dearie. 'Ow could I ever for get my Toby love?" Toby grinned and hugged her again, she smiled and held him close to her.

Sweeney coughed to bring their attention to him. "Well, now that everyone's up and okay. Why don't you two make some meat pies, it is almost dinnertime." Emily looked outside and nodded. As soon as Toby ran out of the room Emily looked at Sweeney with a worried expression on her face. "Pretty good for your first time. And about the pies, I've never made them myself. I'm sure they're not that hard to make though." He walked to the door but turned around one last time. "I'll send down some fresh meat for you soon, go wait for it in the bake house downstairs." Emily didn't understand but nodded anyway. Sweeney on the other hand, hadn't been thinking. He'd just sent a woman who really wasn't Mrs. Lovett down to the bake house to make meat pies out of a freshly killed human being.

**I know it's horrible, but I personally can't wait to see what I make Emily's reaction to that be. I know she's already dead and all, but seriously. And I wonder how she'll do at making pies. LOL. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed chapter 2. I'm currently also working on chapter 2 of ****Ask Sweeney****, but I just started that chapter. So patience will be needed for all of your questions to be answered. **

** P.S. On a completely different note, I'd like to take a little while to talk about what I said in the beginning about my Alice day outfit, yes, I'm even calling it Alice day. My Tim Burton is my hero shirt. Red ankle length tights with a black skirt and purple sneaks (still kinda iffy about wearing boots again, don't want anymore accidents). Black nail polish with red hearts. I have blue eyeshadow (but I'm not going too crazy with it). I just wanna get in the spirit, lol. So, anyone else getting ready in a specific way? **


	3. Messes

**Messes**

** So here we are, chapter 3. So let's recap, Mrs. Lovett is stuck in Emily's body in the land of the dead, while Emily's in Mrs. Lovett's body on Fleet Street. And as for Sweeney and Victor, well they're both just going along for the ride, ha ha. So I'll stop blabbing and keep messing everything up to entertain all of you. Of course I don't own Sweeney Todd and I'm sure you all know that, and I also don't own the snow that's falling outside of my window. **

Emily made her way down to the bake house, or at least what she considered to be the bake house. She walked around for a bit, it certainly wasn't the brightest room. Then again, from what she had seen so far, nothing was all that colorful here, nothing like the land of the dead. She began exploring around and suddenly heard a noise like something was colliding with the ground. She walked to the source of the sound and let out a scream. She walked over to the body and looked hard at it. Upon seeing the man was dead she looked around worriedly. "Oh dear, how did you..?" How had this man died, where had he come from? She hoped that Mr. Todd would know.

She made her way up to the barber shop and quickly rapped at the door, he grunted and she burst in screaming. "Mr. Todd, something horrible's 'appened! I was in the bake house like you said, when I 'eard a noise and before I knew it a man's body was there. Oh Mr. Todd, what would this Mrs. Lovett usually do?"

Sweeney looked at the woman who was in his landlady's body, she was like Mrs. Lovett in many way, but unlike her in others. She seemed to be talkative, chirpy and kindhearted like the true baker. Unlike her though, Emily didn't seem to gain the same mind sense that Nellie had. How could it not be clear to her what she was to do with a dead body? "Well normally, she'd strip the man of everything he had on him. Then she'd dismember him and throw all of the pieces in the oven. Then she'd put it all through the meat grinder and make meat pies out of it all." At least, that's what Mrs. Lovett had told him to do once when she had gotten hurt and couldn't work.

Emily looked at the barber in horror and disgust. Did this barber expect her to chop up dead people and serve them as pies? Where she came from, people already were dead, and she had some great friends down in the land of the dead. She wasn't planning on supporting cannibalism anytime soon and while this man did look rather stern, she was willing to stand up for herself and everyone she knew in the land of the dead. "No way Mr Todd, maybe you convinced Mrs. Lovett to dismember people, but I ain't doin' it!"

Sweeney started to chuckle. "Actually Emily, it was her idea to do it in the first place. She does it to be in competition with Mrs. Mooney some shops away from here." Emily shook her head in disbelief, Sweeney nodded his. "It's true Emily, now you have to go down and clean it all up before the customer's come for their dinner."

Emily looked at the barber shocked, he was just as bad as someone else she knew. "I can't believe you expect me to cut up some dead body and then serve the meat out to people! You're just as bad as my ex-fiance! That 'orrible man tricked me, 'e made me believe that 'e actually loved me. I should've known something was wrong when he wanted me to bring along money and jewels. No though, I was naive, in love and I didn't know any better. Then I waited around for him, and he came up and murdered me. I died because of that no good Lord Barkus and you Mr. Todd, are no better than 'im!" She sat down in the barber chair and looked away from him. He pulled up a chair from his desk next to the chair and started to tell her his story.

After he'd finished it all, he was filled once again, with the pain of having to remember his deceased wife and stolen daughter. Emily turned to face him with small tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry for what's 'appened to you Mr. Todd, I'm sorry that you lost your family. You must understand where I'm coming from though also, where I'm from there are tons in the same state as he is now. I come from the land of the dead and I for one don't think he got what he deserved. What did that man ever do, he didn't hurt your family did he?" Sweeney shook his head and began to speak, but she interrupted. "So why would you expect me to cut up an innocent man? I won't do it. I do feel bad about what you've gone through, but I refuse to make meat pie out of anything having to do with people meat." Sweeney grunted but nodded. Emily sure was a stubborn woman, if this was Mrs. Lovett, she would have been more than happy to cut up the body of this man. She would've done it without any arguments. "One more thing Mr Todd, if this Mrs. Lovett does all of this for you." She looked closer at him to make sure he understood what she was saying. "She must a very wonderful and tolerant woman. She's seems very sweet and loving, even for being a murderer's accomplice."

Sweeney didn't know what this woman was doing to him, was she trying to get inside his head? Before he knew it, he'd smiled, even it was just a small one, he smiled. And he wasn't smiling at the thought of Emily feeling sympathy for him, he was smiling at the thought of Mrs. Lovett. She did used to do a lot for him, she was also incredibly tolerant to his raging outbursts. "She certainly was a kind and caring woman, I'll even admit to thinking of her as a bloody wonder from time to time."

Emily looked at him with large saddened eyes, "Then why do you treat her the way you do? Why do you yell at 'er Mr. Todd, when all she wants is what's best for you, what will make you 'appy?" Sweeney looked away from her, he'd never thought about that before. Why did he do all of that to her, he knew he was an angry man, but maybe she didn't deserve all of the abuse he gave her. He walked out of the shop with Emily following closely behind.

* * *

Mrs. Lovett started pacing around, since her idea to make people pies she'd found it was easier to form plans while pacing back and forth. She looked over at Victor who was looking at her with a confused look on his face. "Come on Victor, help out. There's gotta be some way outta 'ere!"

Victor walked up to her and comforted her as best as he could. "It's alright Nellie. I-I-I don't know how to get you back though, you apparently drowned, so that means you really are dead. As far as I can think, you can't go back." Mrs. Lovett started crying and she wouldn't stop. "Please Mrs. Lovett, please stop crying. I'm sorry to see you so sad, I'm sorry you'll never be able to see Mr. Todd again."

Hearing Victor tell her that she'd never again see the man she loved made her cry even hard. "No Victor, I can't stop crying. And how can you say I'll never see him again, you don't know me much. I don't give up until there are absolutely no more choices. I can't believe you, it sounds like you're saying I should give up on him altogether. Would you like me to tell you to give up on your wife Emily?" Victor looked at her surprised and looked away from her. She noticed how sad that he looked and let out a deep sigh. "Listen Victor, I'm sorry for snapping at you, is not your fault that I'm stuck here. It's no one's fault, I don't even bloody know why I'm 'ere in your wife's body, I should be myself. What purpose do I 'ave looking like this?" She put her head in her hands and screamed angrily, all of this was too frustrating.

Victor looked away from her puzzled, maybe there was an answer to all of their problems somehow. That was when he remembered something. "Wait Nellie, I think I have an idea. Not too long ago I'd told Emily I wanted her to meet my parents, even though it truthfully was just so that I could see my old love Victoria again. She had brought me to this large castle where an old man named Elder, Gutknecht I think it was, gave us this potion that sent us to the land of the living. Maybe if we used that, we could go back. Then you could have Mr. Todd back and I can have Emily."

Nellie smiled happily. "Do you really think it could work Victor, do you really thunk we could go back?" She jumped to her feet, the spring coming back to her step.

Victor shrugged. "I don't know for sure Nellie, but I don't want to see you upset. And anything's worth a try I suppose, right?" Mrs. Lovett ran up to him and hugged him! She smiled and they began their trip to the home of Elder Gutknecht.

**So there you go, Nellie and Victor are going to try to go back to the land of the living to set everything right. If anyone has ideas for the next chapter, let me know! I'd love to take suggestions. I'd like to thank the-sadisticalovett-nutcase for all of her suggestions for this chapter, thank you so much! I'd also like to thank all of the people who are reviewing! Your reviews are the only things that make me keep writing this story. XD o thanks gain, and as always.... Reviews are always appreciated and loved with this chapter as much as others. XD P.S. Sorry, if Nell and Vics part was sort of short, I just didn't want to keep people waiting for too long! XD **


End file.
